Permanent hair removal can be realized by several known techniques, including electrolysis and photo-thermal epilation. Each of these methods involves the destruction of a nutrient providing area at the base of the follicle. This area or region is known as the papilla, which may also be termed ‘growth support tissue’ of the follicle. The growth support tissue is supplied with nutrients by capillary blood vessels. It is well known in the art that simply (physically) removing a hair will not prevent another from growing in its place. To achieve permanent hair removal the growth support tissue at the base of the follicle must be destroyed.
Apparatus to which the present invention apply are structured to deliver high energy light pulses to the base of the follicle. Accordingly, these apparatus employ high energy light pulses to photo-coagulate the growth support tissue of a succession of follicles by delivering pulsed light energy of a sufficient energy level, having a sufficiently short duration, resulting in the destruction of the growth support tissue of selected follicles.
When considering the operation and maintenance of a photo-thermal epilation apparatus, a number of problems and concerns arise. These problems may be exacerbated by the fact that the apparatus are often utilized in salons and offices wherein relatively unskilled and minimally trained individuals operate the apparatus. For example, one area of concern is associated with the reliable and safe operation of these apparatus. In particular, it would be helpful to provide periodic and automatic reminders when calibration and maintenance is required. As skilled persons will appreciate, light producing elements of photo-thermal epilation apparatus, such as xenon flash lamps, experience a drop off of light output as the flash lamp ages. This results in a loss of energy being delivered to the follicle and improper or incomplete photo-coagulation. Accordingly, it is necessary to periodically calibrate photo-thermal epilation instruments so that the desired light intensity (and energy level) produced and delivered to selected follicles is maintained within a desired range or at a desired level. The present prior art epilation devices are lacking in their ability to quickly verify proper calibration, and if necessary, block operation when servicing is required.
Another concern that arises with the usage of epilation apparatus is associated with the monitoring of each usage, and ensuring that payments made for that usage are accounted for. It would be most desirable to generate a record, which may be readily reviewed by authorized individuals such as managers and owners, that clearly shows each usage, and thereby provides a mechanism for verifying that all revenue that should have been collected for the operation of the apparatus, has been collected and is accounted for. The above discussed monitoring and payment collection issues are somewhat exacerbated when services are rendered to customers or clients that pay with cash. Therefore, when considering businesses that commonly provide epilation services, it is difficult for an owner who spends a limited number of hours at the business location to verify that all collected receipts have actually been accounted for. When considering the use of a typical epilation apparatus, which does not include a data logging capability, employees may simply not record an appointment (if appointments are recorded at all), and subsequently pocket a cash payment resulting from the ‘undocumented’ session.
Therefore, when considering the above discussed problems, and others known to skilled persons, there is a need to provide new and improved photo-thermal epilation apparatus, and methods of operating and monitoring the usage thereof. A number of characteristics, principles, and associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described herein, have been chosen in order to best explain a number of operating principles of the invention, and their practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments. Accordingly, all variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.